


Caught by Your Scent

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Blue-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Evil Seelie Queen, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane-centric, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Magnus Bane, Scenting, Time Skips, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Magnus was caught, he knew it, just as he scented the omega, he knew that the omega will be his, no matter the cost.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Caught by Your Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> A/N: For those who read “My Pride and Joy”, I decided to make a longer story and so I made some changes.

Magnus was alone, and he knew where the right place was to buy an Omega.

The warlock never thought that he will have it that way, he thought that he will find an omega by looking at the man or woman, but he could not find the one that he was looking for, they did have the right scent to them.

So, as his last choice, there was the faerie realm, where the queen kept some prime samples of omegas.

As Magnus walked through the nature scenery, the vines were following him like a part of a secret garden, and then he abruptly stopped, frozen right where he stood.

A mixed smell of the fresh sea and mint and chocolate, his scent was unique in his nose, that caught his attention, and as he walked through the omegas trying to fit the scent for the one who had it he found him, standing tall, his eyes were blue like the ocean that he saw in several trips around the world.

His upper body naked, tattooed with runes as they marked his white skin, there he was. A tall man with a black mass of hair, his blue eyes staring at him or at the space behind him, he really could not tell, but the man was a beautiful sight.

He walked toward the Seelie queen, letting her know of his choice, but the queen offered him someone else, and Magnus was not pleased with her.

“Tell me, what can I do to have him? I want him, not the others that you offered me.” Magnus asked, he did not want to appear to eager, but he would not want another.

“Well, considering the one that you want is a shadowhunter, you will need to join my meeting and be there because I do not trust shadowhunters, and I think that neither are you, but since the shadowhunter was sold by someone from the institute, then you need to make some choices that involve them.” The Seelie queen told him.

“What should I do first?” Magnus asked as he glanced at the omega and offered him a soft smile.

“Well, we have a meeting with the Clave about Valentine Morgenstern and the Circle members, and the presence of the downworlders is important, and I need you to represent the warlocks, since there is no other warlock present.” The queen told him.

“What about the faeries? What is your plan about this Valentine guy?” Magnus asked.

“That is not your concern, warlock, you are here for a certain omega, it is your choice if you want to take a part in it, or not,” The queen snarled at him as she added with cold voice, “If it was up to me, you could leave the faerie realm and get an omega that you find in the street. What I have here are the rare ones, and if you want this sort of omega, it has to be on my terms.”

“Understood, your majesty.” Magnus sadly said, but he knew that he had no other choices, this omega was the one that his heart and soul chose, every fiber of his soul was yearning for the tall man, and the scent that caught in his nose.

He was in the institutes before, but now it felt different, he had a mission to accomplish, if Magnus wanted the omega for himself, even if he did not know what the omega name was.

Magnus went to introduce himself; he knew the older ones; he had dealings with them before.

Magnus hoped that the next generation in the Lightwood family was better than the old ones.

He knew Maryse and Robert, they even fought him back in the days, but he could not find their circle rune, Magnus was certain that they made a deal, because their rune was gone from their neck.

“I know who you are, warlock, we met before.” Maryse snarled at him.

“Mom, who is he?” Isabelle asked her mother.

“Isabelle, now is not the time, we have business to do.” Maryse replied to her daughter.

Magnus felt pity toward the girl.

No matter the cause he will do anything that the queen asked of him, if the omega will be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me with prompts, Malec prompts at [My Tumblr](https://sivan325.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also find me at [Malec](https://discord.gg/C26DBxG/) Discord.


End file.
